Ordinary Day
by grettama
Summary: Just a day, just an ordinary day. Just trying to get by. Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but he was looking to the sky…


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Just a day, just an ordinary day. Just trying to get by. Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but he was looking to the sky…**

**Rate : T… again… ~_~**

**Warning : Yaoi. Oneshot. Gaje. AU. OOCness. No flame please, I warn you. Gagg suka nggak usah baca dong…**

**Inspired by : Ordinary Day by Vanessa Charlton. I always like to make the yaoi version of a song… XD**

**Pairing : I'm getting confused between SasuNaru or SaiNaru, but finally, I've decided.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Yei! Kompie saia uda bebas virus! XD Tapi yang namanya virus WB itu selalu merajalela di otak saia… hehehe… jadi maafkan keterlambatan apdet. Bagi yang nunggu fic-fic saia (emang ada yang nungguin ea???), harap bersabar… hontou gomenasai!

Yep, kita langsung saja. Bagi yang punya lagunya sekalian diputer eapz…

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_Ordinary Day_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Benar-benar hari yang membosankan. Tak ada sesuatu yang istimewa. Sekolah yang tetap monoton, pemandangan yang itu-itu saja, gadis-gadis yang masih terus bersikap menyebalkan di hadapanku. Semua selalu berjalan seperti itu setiap harinya. Sekali lagi, membosankan. Aku selalu berpikir seperti itu setiap hari sampai hari itu tiba. Hari yang biasa, tapi tak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku.

-

Aku berjalan sepanjang trotoar menuju ke sekolahku, Konoha Gakuen. SMA yang lumayan terkenal di kotaku. Ketampanan dan kepintaranku yang memang di atas rata-rata membuat hampir semua cewek di sekolahku tergila-gila padaku. Dan asal kau tahu, itu sama sekali tidak membuatku bangga. Hal itu malah sangat membuatku muak. Benar-benar muak.

"Selamat pagi, Sa—"

"Hn," jawabku singkat bahkan sebelum cewek berambut pink dan pirang panjang norak itu menyelesaikan sapaan mereka. Aku langsung mempercepat laju langkahku dan meninggalkan mereka tertinggal jauh di belakang. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi, aku berbelok di salah satu lorong yang merupakan jalan pintas ke sekolahku. Jarang sekali orang yang melewati lorong kecil dan agak gelap ini. Padahal setelah keluar dari lorong sempit ini, terdapat padang rumput yang sangat luas, dan jujur saja, aku menyukainya. Tempat yang bagus untuk bolos sekolah.

Lorong itu tidak terlalu panjang, jadi aku segera mencapai akhirnya. Dan padang rumput itu langsung menyambutku, disertai dengan angin musim seminya yang membuat rambut hitam kebiruanku sedikit berkibar, menutupi wajah pucatku. Aku berhenti sejenak di depan padang rumput itu, menikmati anginnya dan aroma rumputnya, dan tidak lupa juga suara rumput yang berdesir pelan. Semua hal itu selalu membuatku tenang.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan menengadah menghadap langit, menghirup napas perlahan, mencoba melupakan cewek-cewek genit macam Haruno dan Yamanaka. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku membuka mataku lagi. Dan mata onyx-ku langsung menangkap sosok seorang cowok berjaket oranye dan berambut pirang mencolok yang agak mirip warna rambut Yamanaka, tapi entah kenapa rambut cowok ini tidak membuatku sebal. Ia berdiri dengan kepala menghadap langit dan kedua tangan berada di saku celana jeans-nya.

Entah dorongan apa yang membuatku menghampiri cowok itu.

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika aku berada kira-kira satu meter di belakangnya. Aku membetulkan letak ranselku yang kugendong di sebelah bahu dan berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tanpa menoleh ke arahku, cowok itu menjawab, "Aku hanya melihat langit."

Jawaban konyol. Harusnya cowok itu seumuranku, kenapa dia tidak berada di sekolah sekarang?

Aku ikut menengadah dan menatap langit musim semi di atasku yang berwarna biru cerah, dengan hanya sedikit awan yang menghiasinya. "Apa yang menarik dari melihat langit?"

Masih tanpa menoleh ke arahku, dia tertawa pelan. "Langit itu sangat menarik."

Aku mengernyit. Benar-benar cowok yang aneh.

Tiba-tiba, cowok pirang itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku. Mata birunya yang ternyata sebiru langit di atas bertemu dengan mata onyx-ku. Aku merasakan suatu sensasi aneh di dasar perutku ketika mata itu menatapku. Sensasi yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah coklatnya. Manis.

"A-aku…" _sialan, kenapa hanya karena senyum itu, aku jadi grogi begini??_

Aku berdehem sekali. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Aku tak bisa mengalihkan mataku dari matanya.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, kau ingin tahu apa yang menarik dari langit?" Tanya cowok itu lagi. Baru pertama kali ini aku sama sekali tidak keberatan ada orang lain yang memanggilku dengan begitu akrab waktu pertama kali bertemu. Aku bahkan tidak keberatan ia tidak mengatakan namanya, yang penting mata biru itu tetap ada di hadapanku, dan senyum itu selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

Tak bisa berkata-kata, aku hanya mengangguk singkat.

Senyum di wajahnya kian mengembang. _Kenapa cowok macam dia bisa tampak semanis itu??_ Dia meraih tangan kananku dan menarikku mengikutinya. "Kau harus ikut aku kalau begitu."

-

"Jadi apa yang menurutmu menarik dari langit?" akhirnya aku buka mulut juga, tak tahan hanya memandang keindahannya.

Ia yang berjalan satu langkah di depanku dengan tangan masih menggandengku tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak dan melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku. Ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke udara dan kemudian menarikku untuk berbaring bersamanya di rerumputan.

"Eh…" kataku gugup, berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Tapi ia mengabaikan seruanku.

"Ne, Sasuke, langit memiliki dua sisi. Sisi yang lembut," dia menunjuk ke arah langit di atasnya. "Seperti saat ini, tenang. Dan sisi lain yang liar yang bisa kau lihat ketika hujan atau badai. Tapi kesemua sisinya itu sangat indah. Ya, kan?" senyum manis muncul lagi di wajahnya.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan, dobe," sindirku. Menurutku itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

Cowok itu menoleh menghadapku, cemberut, membuatnya tampak lebih manis daripada sebelumnya. "Namaku Naruto, teme! Jangan panggil aku dobe seenakmu!"

Kata-kata itu membuatku tertawa.

Tunggu,

Aku

Tertawa??

Aku langsung menghentikan tawaku begitu aku menyadarinya. Aku jarang sekali dibuat tertawa seperti ini. Nyaris tak pernah malah. Tapi kenapa komentar kecil dari cowok yang bernama Naruto ini bisa membuatku tertawa??

Menyadari dia masih menatapku, aku menoleh ke arahnya, membuat mata kami bertemu lagi. Aku mulai menyadari kalau ada sesuatu pada diri cowok ini yang membuatnya tampak bersinar cerah seperti matahari, sesuatu yang selalu ingin ditampilkan cewek-cewek genit di sekolahku yang tak pernah mereka punya. Dan dia tipe cowok yang sangat bertolak belakang dariku. Aku yang selalu mengeluh setiap hari tentang kemonotonan yang harus kujalani, sementara ia adalah orang yang menganggap bahwa setiap hari yang ia jalani adalah hari yang ia harapkan.

"Sasuke," kata Naruto lagi, mengalihkan wajahnya dari wajahku dan kembali menatap langit. "Selain kedua sisi langit yang sangat bertolak belakang itu… yang membuatku tertarik pada langit adalah…"

"Adalah apa?" tuntutku, karena dia membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung. Wajahnya terlihat tampak lebih serius sekarang, menghipnotisku, aku bahkan enggan untuk mengalihkan pandang darinya.

"Tidak bisakah kau melihat mimpi-mimpimu di kedalaman langit?" lanjutnya. Mata birunya yang indah memantulkan segumpal awan yang menggantung di atas kami, bagaikan miniatur langit di atasnya. Bahkan mungkin lebih indah.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan, dobe. Bahasamu terlalu puitis," komentarku tajam. Naruto hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Tapi sebenarnya, dibalik komentar tajamku itu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu perasaan macam apa ini. perasaan yang begitu asing.

Naruto kembali menoleh ke arahku, dan untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa jam ini, mataku kembali bertemu dengan matanya. Dan perasaan aneh itu muncul semakin jelas. Yang dilakukan Naruto hanya menatapku, begitu pula aku. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara. Semakin lama aku menatap mata itu, aku semakin merasakan déjà vu yang amat jelas. Seakan aku sudah mengenal Naruto sangat lama, seakan dia bukan orang asing yang baru kutemui hari ini dalam perjalanan monotonku menuju sekolah.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Tidakkah kau melihat apa yang kulihat, Sasuke?"

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Langit itu begitu indah."

"Menurutku itu biasa saja."

Naruto tertawa. Ia kembali menatap langit yang dianggapnya istimewa itu. "Kalau berbaring begini, tidakkah kau merasa kau bisa menyentuh awan-awan itu?"

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandanganku dari Naruto dan ikut menatap langit. Ia benar. Awan terasa begitu dekat dari sini.

"Kalau awan-awan itu adalah mimpi-mimpimu, kau mungkin bisa menggapainya dengan mudah sekarang," kata Naruto lagi. Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah langit, tapi kemudian menjatuhkannya kembali, tepat di atas tangan kiriku. Dan ia menggenggamnya.

Jantungku berdetak tak karuan sekarang.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di sekolah sekarang, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tanpa dosa.

-

Aku terbangun dengan kaget. Dan yang kudapati hanyalah langit-langit kamarku.

_Hanya mimpi…_

Aku menghela napas panjang. Mimpi barusan terasa begitu nyata. Aku masih bisa merasakan setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Naruto padaku. Tapi sekali lagi kutekankan kalau itu hanya mimpi.

Aku menoleh ke arah bufet di samping kepala tempat tidurku dan melirik jam weker yang ada di atas bufet itu. Masih pukul lima pagi. Masih terlalu pagi. Dengan enggan, aku menyibakkan selimutku dan turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan ke arah jendela kamarku dan membukanya lebar-lebar, membiarkan udara pagi memasuki kamarku yang bernuansa biru tua. Refleks, aku mendongak menatap langit fajar. Masih bersemburat oranye. Mengingatkanku akan jaket yang dikenakan Naruto.

_Naruto…_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, mencoba mengusir bayangan mimpiku. Aku membalikkan badan dan bergegas keluar kamar, mimpi konyol macam itu sama sekali tak boleh membuatku terlambat berangkat ke sekolah. Aku tak ingin pamorku sebagai seorang Uchiha hancur begitu saja hanya karena terlambat datang ke sekolah.

"Aku berangkat," kataku sambil keluar dari rumah satu jam kemudian. Kembali ke hari-hari monotonku yang biasa. Berangkat sekolah, belajar, ulangan dan segala macam hal-hal membosankan lainnya.

Aku menutup pintu gerbang rumahku, dan ketika aku membalikkan badan…

"Selamat pagi."

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya berdiri terpaku. "Na-naruto?" seruku kaget.

Cowok pirang itu tersenyum kepadaku. Senyum yang sama dengan yang kulihat dalam mimpiku semalam. Mata biru yang sama. Hanya kali ini aku melihatnya dalam balutan seragam sekolah yang sama denganku.

Cowok itu agak terkejut mendengarku menyebut nama itu. "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Aku baru saja pindah tadi malam dan belum sempat bekenalan dengan siapapun… aku menyapamu karena seragammu sama dengan punyaku… jadi kupikir pasti kita akan sekolah di sekolah yang sama…" ocehnya panjang lebar.

Aku tersenyum geli. "Jangan pikirkan darimana aku tahu namamu. Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal, tetangga baru," sapaku ramah, jauh dari imejku yang biasanya.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sasuke-kun," Naruto kembali memasang senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Berangkat sama-sama?" aku menawarkan, Naruto mengangguk bersemangat dan ia berjalan mengiringiku. Aku tak bisa menahan senyum diwajahku ketika perasaan menyenangkan di dasar perutku timbul lagi. Perasaan menyenangkan yang selalu muncul ketika Naruto berada di dekatku. Entah mimpi atau bukan.

"Jadi, Sasuke, apa kau tahu apa yang menarik dari langit?" tanya Naruto ceria.

Aku menoleh menatapnya dan tersenyum.

_Kau sudah memberitahuku hal itu, dobe._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_Fin_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

XD

Fic yang sangat pendek, tapi seneng rasanya bisa bikin sesuatu yang jauh dari kesan angsty… kekekeke…

Saia ini emang bejadt deh, bukannya ngelanjutin IMAGINARY SAGA atau DEMON AND I, malah bikin fic ginian. ~_~. Habisnya gimana lagi, waktu dengerin lagu itu, langsung bayangin SasuNaru siy… ya tulis aja langsung. Daripada lupa???

Dan satu lagi yang saia sesali. Kemana perginya jiwa M-Rated saia??? Kenapa saia malah berkecimpung di dunia T-Rated yang bersih begini??? Padahal dulu saia rajin nulis di M-Rated… T_T… sedih saia…

Yaudahlah, langsung ripyu saja!!!

Jangan lupa, saia nggak menerima flame… makasih… ^_^

**Special thanks to : Nae Rossi-chan & Yoshizawa Sayuri**


End file.
